Leafmet
Leafmets are plants that can be planted upon non alien and non moonrock plants. It cannot be powered with plant food unless it is alone because the plant food will go to what is under it. If a zombie comes along, it will be eaten first similiarly to pumpkin from the first game. If powered with plant food, it will create an air lock in a 3 by 3 around it where plants can survive without a leafmet. Air lock squares will be turned into normal squares again if a zombie steps on them. Leamet is used to protect plants since plants except it, alien plants, some other plants, and moonrock plants will constantly take damage when in Lunar Landing unless a Leafmet is placed on top of them. Plants that need Leafmet *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Potato Mine (Normal Form) *Cabbage-Pult *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Repeater *Twin Sunflower *Kernel-Pult *Snapdragon *Spring Bean *Coconut Cannon *Threepeater *Split Pea *Chili Bean *Pea Pod *Melon-Pult *Tall-Nut *Winter Melon *Laser Bean *Citron *Sun-Shroom *Puff Shroom *Fume Shroom *Sun Bean *Lily Pad (in levels that have Craters) *Bowling Bulb *Guacodile (will remain until death and not charge unless attacked) *Banana Launcher *Pepper-Pult *Chard Guard *Stunion *Rotobaga *Red Stinger (offensive form, medium form) *A.K.E.E. *Endurian (No Plant Food) *Phat Beet *Celery Stalker *Garlic *Spore-Shroom *Primal Peashooter *Primal Wall-Nut (No Plant Food) *Primal Sunflower *Primal Potato Mine (Normal Form) *Moonflower (No Plant Food) *Nightshade *Dusk Lobber *Snow Pea *Squash *Torchwood *Hypno-Shroom *Pea-Nut *Chomper (Normal) *Homing Thistle *Sweet Potato *Sap-Fling *Fire Peashooter *Dandelion *Lava Guava (No Plant Food) *Toadstool (Normal) *Strawburst (Medium Berry, Large Berry) *Cactus (Normal) *Electric Blueberry *Jack O' Lantern (Normal) *Cold Snapdragon *Blooming Heart *Escape Root (No Plant Food, Normal Form) *Wasabi Whip *Explode-O-Nut (won't explode unless death by eating zombie) *Kiwibeast (Won't grow unless eaten) *Witch Hazel *Parsnip (will remain until death and not charge unless attacked) *Missile Toe *Hot Date (will not do Jalapeno effects when destroyed unless death by eating) *Aloe *Holly Barrier *Holly Barrier Regular Leaf *Mini Peashooter *Snap Peashooter Plants that do not need Leafmet *Leafmet *Air Lock *Alien Peashooter *Alien Sunflower *Alien Wall-Nut *Moonrock Peashooter *Moonrock Sunflower *Moonrock Wall-Nut *Lily Rock (in levels that have Craters) *Wall-Nut (Plant Food) *Potato Mine (Stem Form) *Iceberg Lettuce *Grave Buster *Instant Plants *Crazy Dave's Mold Colonies *Endangered Plants *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Lightning Reed *Tall-Nut (Plant Food) *Infi-Nut *Any plants to the left of Infi-Nut's plant food forcefield *Magnifying Grass *Power Tiles *Magnet-Shroom *Red Stinger (Defensive form) *Endurian (Plant Food) *Stallia *Gold Tiles *Thyme Warp *Intensive Carrot (although the normal rules apply to its transformation) *Primal Wall-Nut (Plant Food) *Primal Potato Mine (Stem Form) *Any plants to the left of and on the same row as Moonflower's plant food forcefield *Shadow-Shroom *Grimrose *Imitater (although the normal rules apply to its transformation) *Starfruit *Chomper (Chewing) *Ghost Pepper *Lava Guava (Plant Food) *Toadstool (Chewing) *Strawburst (Small Berry) *Cactus (Burrowing) *Jack O' Lantern (Attacking) *Shrinking Violet (but shrunken zombies don't need to breathe either) *Escape Root (Stem Form) *Explode-O-Nut (Plant Food) *Bombegranate Seedlings *Apple Mortar *Caulipower *Electric Currant *Holly Barrier Armored Leaf *All Mints *Electric Peashooter *Shadow Peashooter *Burnade *Poison Peashooter Category:Plants